I Wish You'd Stay
by SassySasha19
Summary: My version of the season finale-Laley. Reviews are appreciated, but please no flames


Hey everyone, I was very distraught over the season finale so I decided to write it my way. This is my first song fic. So please review and be honest but gentle.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just like to write about One Tree Hill.  
Background: Season Finale, AU because Nathan and Haley definitely DON'T get married.  
  
I Wish You'd Stay  
  
Lucas Scott lifted his knuckles to tap the front door of the James's house. It was 6:30 AM and as promised Lucas had stopped by to say one last goodbye to his best friend Haley. He hesitated for a moment, took a deep breath ,and prepared himself for a tearful farewell. He lifted his hand again and this time it connected with the door, making a loud knock. He didn't have to worry about waking Haley's parents, as they were once again on a business trip. He waited a mere 30 seconds before the door swung open...  
Haley had been up since five. She had a restless sleep and made sure to wake up before Lucas showed so she could fix herself up a little. She changed from her pajamas to a pair of dark blue jeans and a white sweater. She piled her messy hair into a quick bun and washed her face. She didn't want Lucas to see that it was still blotchy from crying the night before. So she was more than ready when she heard the tap at her door. For a moment she stood absolutely frozen, hoping that if maybe she didn't open the door, he wouldn't leave. but then reality got the better of her and she ran to the door and swung it open.  
  
_I talked to my sister in Memphis,  
And told her you were moving to town_.  
  
"Hey buddy," he said softly. "I told you I'd see you again."  
Haley didn't say anything, instead she threw herself into his strong arms and desperately tried to hold off her tears.  
  
_Here's her number,  
She said, she'd be glad to show you around._  
  
They stayed in that embrace for a while before Haley reluctantly drew away. "How long can you stay?" she asked.  
"Not very, Keith and I wanna be gone by seven, to try and miss traffic." He replied.  
"Oh. Well at least let me get you some coffee." she said as she hurried back into her house. She was back in less then a minute with two small containers of coffee in one hand, and what looked like an old folded up piece of paper, in another.  
"Well, looks like you came prepared," he said trying to lighten the mood. "Keith will be very grateful." Haley gave him a small smile. "What's this?" he asked motioning to the paper.  
"Oh, it's nothing, it's stupid really." she replied kind of embarassed. "It's a map of the roads and towns in North Carolina...so you won't lose your way when you come back home." She opened the map and showed him. "See, that's us-Tree Hill, and here's where you'll be. It's not really that far at all." She said trying more to convince herself than him.  
  
_Well, I left a map on your front seat,  
Just in case you lose your way,  
But don't worry,  
Once you hit Sallisaw, it's all interstate.  
_  
Lucas looked at his best friend in amazement. He thought that there would be tears and hugs, he didn't think that she would be doing her best to stay upbeat for him. And the map was the sweetest thing she had ever done for him, and he loved her even more for it.  
  
_I know you need to go,  
But before you do, I want you to know.  
_  
He took the map from her. "Thanks Hales, you're the best." He placed the containers of steaming coffee on the railing of the porch and leaned down, and kissed her on the forehead. Haley had tried, **really **tried to stay strong, but she just couldn't do it any longer. Her eyes fluttered closed at his touch and she let out a choked sob. "I'm gonna miss you so much." she cried.  
  
_That I wish you the best,  
And I wish you nothing less,  
Than everything you've ever dreamed of,  
And I hope that you find love along the way,   
But most of all,   
I wish you'd stay.  
_  
"Same here." They wrapped their arms around each other and held on tight, almost as if this would be the last time they would be able to do this. Haley never wanted to let him go. She knew that the second she did, he would be gone and she would be all alone.  
  
_I figure right about sundown,  
You'll be in West Tennessee,  
And by then,  
Maybe I'll understand why you had to leave.  
  
_Lucas held on to the sobbing girl in his arms and gently stroked her hair, while trying hard to fight back his own tears as well. This was more how he figured saying goodbye to her would be like. He knew that it would be hard to leave, but he never realized that leaving Haley was the hardest thing he ever had to do in his life; it was even harder than leaving his mom. Lucas knew that as much as he loved Haley, he needed to leave for his own personal welfare. He had to fix his own life, before being a part of others.  
  
_I know that you've done some changin',  
And I know there's no changin' your mind.   
Yes, I know,  
We've been through this a thousand times.  
_  
Haley felt him start to pull away, and even though every fiber in her being was telling her to hold on tighter...she let go and looked right into his eyes. She knew the he could read every thought, every emotion that was going through her head, because it was mirrored in his own. "Hales-" he said quietly. "I really need to go now." All at once, her throat closed up and she was unable to utter a single sound, so she just nodded her head faintly.  
  
_I'm sorry for still holdin' on;  
I'll try to let go and I'll try to be strong._

"I promise that I will call you the minute I get there, ok?" Lucas cupped her face in his hands and for the second time he leaned down, but he didn't kiss her on the forehead, instead he very gently kissed her lips, surprising the both of them. When he pulled back, he saw that Haley's eyes were just starting to open, as she had unconsciously closed them when he kissed her. They were shining with more unshed tears, but also with something stronger-love. They didn't have to say a word to know what the other was feeling, it was a part of their special bond. They could read it in each other's eyes. Suddenly, they were startled by a loud honking coming from the driveway. "That's Keith, telling me to get a move on it." Lucas said with a slight grin, trying to once again, to lighten the situation.  
_Stay. Stay_. Haley's mind screamed, but she just shook her head, knowing that this was the something he needed to do. She tried to match his smile and said, "Ok, you better go then. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me." He gave her another half smile and turned around to leave. He was almost to the driveway when he heard "Lucas wait!" He turned and braced himself for what she had to say. "Don't forget your map." she exclaimed.  
  
_And I wish you the best,  
And I wish you nothing less,  
Than everything you've ever dreamed of,  
And I hope that you find love along the way,  
But most of all,  
I wish you'd stay._  
  
"Oh, right. Thanks." Lucas replied awkwardly. He started to turn around again, but Haley grabbed his arm to stop him. "What now, Hales? I already have the coffee," he said lifting his left hand to show her.  
"I know that. I just wanted to... I just needed... I love you Luke." And with that she wrapped her arms around his neck, not caring in the slightest that Keith was probably watching; pressed her mouth to his and kissed him, **really** kissed him, to which Lucas immediately reciprocated. When they finally broke away a few moments later, Haley was smiling through her tears. "Now, that's what I call a proper goodbye." she said teasingly. And then she said more seriously, "I'll be right here when you come back Lucas, I'm not going anywhere."  
He smiled, and with his free hand, he tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "I love you too, Haley. You know that, right?"  
"Well, I know it now."  
"Yea, well, I always have and I always will," was his reply. He gave her another quick kiss and they broke apart when Keith honked the horn, yet again. "Ok, I **really** have to go now. I'll talk to you real soon."  
"I'll start planning a mini vacation to visit you, and you better do the same." Haley warned.  
"I promise, Scout's honor."  
Haley giggled, "you were never a scout." Lucas grinned and took one last look at her and made it all the way to the car.  
"Finally, I thought that I was going to have to drag you in here." Keith said with a chuckle. "Ya ready to go?"  
Lucas looked out the window and saw that Haley was still standing in the front of the driveway staring at them. "Yea, I am." _But I'll be back Hales, I promise.  
_Haley watched as their jeep drove out of sight. She still had tears streaming down her face, but she was smiling. "Yes you will Luke, yes you will be back." And then she turned and headed back in the house, closing the door quietly behind her.

_Yes, everything you've ever dreamed of,  
And I hope you find love along the way,  
But most of all,  
I wish you'd stay.  
_  
Author's Note:  
The song is "I Wish You'd Stay" by Brad Paisley. I hope you liked it. Please review, it means so much to me.


End file.
